


Help I (20F) Think My Roommate (20F) Might Be Flirting With Me

by PredictableDisaster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Humanstuck, and they were roomates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PredictableDisaster/pseuds/PredictableDisaster
Summary: Kanaya is a useless lesbian and Rose is about as subtle as a brick to your window.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	Help I (20F) Think My Roommate (20F) Might Be Flirting With Me

**Author's Note:**

> this is 100% self indulgent and im just vibin

\---posted by anonymous on May 12---

This is my first time posting here, but my friends aren't of much help and are entirely biased sources of opinion. 

I have been living with an old high school classmate for approximately a year now. We weren't particularly close in high school; we saw each other in passing, we had maybe two or three classes together, and have had a grand total of five conversations with each other. But as it happened we entered into the same college and decided to live together rather than with some random person. We knew enough about each other through some mutual friends and deemed each other to be tolerable.

The arrangement was simple; her mother was of considerable fame in academia and so she had slightly more money than I, so we decided to rent somewhere a little better than the derelict hobble other freshmen have the misfortune of dealing with. It lacked some amenities I wished to have, but it was the best from the dozens we've looked into and was entirely within our budget.

For our first semester, our schedules did not differ much. We did not share any classes, but we had some similar General Education courses where we compare our notes and lessons. Then for our introductory classes in our respective majors, we chat about our classmates and professors.

Speaking with her was much more pleasant than I had expected and I grew to enjoy every opportunity we had to sit and chat. 

Eventually, without my permission nor notice, we grew closer and I developed, simply put, a crush on her. I am a woman who prefers the company of women, and I am out to her and everyone that knows me aside from my mother. That was truthfully one of the things that we initially bonded over.

At first I allowed these emotions to run as they pleased; I thought it was merely infatuation. We had many things in common: from our verbose manner of speaking to our rather embarrassing interest in certain types of literature. There was never a day where we found nothing to speak about.

I do not know if she feels the same but she has done many things that might point towards the idea. However she also does similar things to her friends with the intent of confusing them and as bids of passive-aggression. I don't think I have ever done anything to accrue the latter from her and I am not completely aware of her 'mean streak' to feel the former towards a simple cup of coffee before my morning classes.

I will list down some examples of things she has done and hope you can aid me in parsing the intent behind these actions.

1.) We have decided to list down our favorite orders from the places we've gone to. This is so we can buy each other meals when the other is occupied with classes or other such activities and they can come back to a good meal. It has actually come to the point where she buys me meals that bring me immense comfort when I've had a stressful day. She pays for those meals herself -we usually cover for our own meals and split the bill for delivery. I've tried to pay her back but she has refused all of my attempts to do so. She's not much better than me financially and those meals definitely cost a fair bit, however since this does not happen frequently enough to make a formidable dent into her monthly budget I have allowed it to simply pass. I do however try to buy her some things I think she would need. The smile she gives me as thanks tends to make me forget when I buy things outside of my usual budget.

2.) I sleep much earlier than her and most of my peers. I am very accustomed to doing so and consequently find myself waking up at the break of dawn, sometimes earlier. But there are times that I must stay awake past midnight to finish several assignments and papers or study for an exam or other. I awaken much later after nights like those, though still much earlier than her near-afternoon starts. I never fail to wake disheveled and drained after those nights and need immense amounts of caffeine to traverse the day with minimal failings. During these nights, she has taken it upon herself to keep me company and even stay awake until the next day to make me coffee or go out to buy me something to eat. I inquired once why she does so and she merely said that she likes the company during the nights. I once made an off-hand offer to do the same for her- to stay up as long as she is studying and happily help her in the morning. But she merely smiled and told me that she 'likes taking care of me.' I could not process that statement until after I had some rest and I will admit to flushing up to my roots.

3.) She has gotten into the habit of giving me physical affection whenever we see each other; even if she is only passing by the area, she makes her way towards me and gives me a hug before saying goodbye. She even goes to hold my hand whenever we're going out under the guise of keeping track of each other. I wouldn't have found this odd or out of the ordinary -despite how it would make my poor lesbian heart stutter- if not for her brother's reaction. He visited our campus for a week and I had come across them in one of our favorite coffee shops, sitting on a table outside conversing. I approached her for a quick greeting and she stood to hug me, offering me a seat while entwining our hands. I saw her brother pause at the corner of my eye and the hint of a pale eyebrow rising underneath his shades. It was mildly difficult to determine his expression, he wore shades almost constantly and had a nigh impenetrable poker face. But still, the action brought upon a reaction from him and that has led me to wonder if this is an anomaly in her usual behavior.

4.) We have settled into a routine of spending our Saturday nights unwinding and our Monday afternoons preparing for the coming week of classes. Her casual hugs and other acts of physical affection have become so common to me that I did not question when, during one of our Saturday Wind Downs, she pulled me into her arms and kept me there as we watched some mindless series on her laptop. She has done this more times than I could ever count and not to mention that I have awoken to her running her fingers through my hair or making aimless shapes on my skin just as much. Once, I could have sworn she was spelling my name and... Something else. I could never bring it up without feeling myself overheat and become embarrassed. She has commented multiple times how soft I am and how she likes the weight of myself in her arms. When our first semester ended and we parted ways, she has even texted to inform me more than once that she 'misses my warmth'. When we came back the next year for our second semester, she immediately pulled me into her arms and, standing on the balls of her feet, pressed a kiss on my cheek and commented on how much she missed me. That was... An experience. One that was entirely too much for my poor sapphic soul.

Those are merely some of the examples I can think of off the top of my head. Not to mention, when we came back after our December break her affections and other gestures have increased ten fold.

I _think_ she is flirting, however that observation is tainted by the fact that I am very much attracted to her. I have conveyed this and many more to my friends and some of them merely laughed while one raved on about how I'm being a 'useless lesbian'. I would take their word for it, but they've said this before and the series of events that followed were unpleasant to say the least.

I'm finishing this post up here because my roommate has asked if we could go out to eat. 'It will be a nice and relaxing date before our finals start up,' she said. She calls many of our excursions 'dates' these days. Another confusing gesture.

As it is, I would appreciate any help or perspective that could be presented to me. It would mean a lot and I would like to settle these feelings before it would tarnish our relationship.

* * *

You press 'post' and put away your laptop, just in time for Rose to peek her head into your shared room. She smiles pleasantly at you and asks, "Are you ready?"

You nod and stand from your bed, she immediately takes your hand when you pass her. "Will you finally divulge where our destination is for this auspicious night?"

She briefly lets go of your hand only to allow both of you to put on some footwear. "Now where would the fun be in that? Besides, I'm quite certain you would be rather impressed. If not, then I owe you a favor, anything you want." She says that last part with an incredibly suggestive look. 

You try not to choke or flush at it and respond, "Be careful with the powers you give, Miss Lalonde. It might just be used for ill."

"I trust you would not ask for too much, besides," she pulls you close and presses a kiss to your knuckles. "Say the word and I would change the world for you, Miss Maryam."

You can't stop the flush that overtakes your cheeks at that. She smiles triumphantly at your silence and leads you through the busy Saturday night streets.

The town is alive and thrumming with energy, majority of the people meandering about and occupying the shops being the students from the town's college. There is a rather interesting range of fashion among the students you can't help but notice. The college both of you attended focuses on the different arts and thus have a pool of rather odd and unique people. You've seen people's fashion range from old shirts and loose sweatpants to glittering tops and five inch heels. You would cringe at some of the choices but mostly chat with Rose about how someone would ever think _My Little Pony_ crocs and neon booty shorts is appropriate outside wear.

She brings the two of you to a little eatery that you haven't noticed. Rose says it's rather new and she chanced upon it after some classmates dragged (her words, not yours) her to a late lunch. She seems to give it a glowing review but you've known her long it enough that it is mostly done in sarcasm.

She asks you to settle into a table as she goes to order something for the both of you. "Do you even know what I would like?" You ask with a slight smile.

"I'm not sure but I will confer with the past year I have been eating with you." She shoots you a smirk and you gently push her away.

You find a table by the wall, tucked away from the bustle of the other patrons. Rose returns and slides into the chair in front of you and the two of you dissolve into your usual chatter.

Your conversation about the latest fan fiction she was writing with her older brother was interrupted by your food arriving. She ordered you a nice plate of carbonara and a plate of barbecued lamb, both of which are halal and you keep the place in mind for future reference.

The food isn't magnificent but is still palatable. You politely avoid speaking while eating but Rose has no such reservations. She talks in between bites about some thing or another that happened to her in class and you react as best as you can. When you both finish your meal, she jokingly suggests to footing the bill. You give her a withering glare and she merely smiles. You split the it and make your way back to your apartment.

The two of you take the familiar path in silence. She swings your entwined hands as you walk and you bask in the rather rare sight of her childishness. “Well, Miss Maryam, did I impress you?”

You scoff and squeeze her hand. “I wouldn’t say so. It was rather mundane and there was nothing that had me gasping in surprise.”

“Oh what a shame.” She tugs at your hand and you stop to look at her in question, her eyes shining in the low light of the streets. “In that case, I said you’re allowed a singular favor from me should I fail to astound you. I shall pluck the stars themselves should you ask, Miss Maryam. Though I suggest,” she steps closer and your heart stops when she looks up at you and smiles, “you choose a task we can both indulge in.”

That… Has completely brought your thoughts to a halt. That was possibly the most blatant hint you have ever had the pleasure of experiencing. You're rather hard pressed to call it a hint, even. You try to collect yourself and respond with sufficient slyness. You wet your lips and try to banish the dryness in your throat; anything to allow you to suggest exactly what you (both of you apparently) want.

Instead all you do is blurt out: “Do you like me?”

She blinks and you feel a little like kicking yourself. 

Then she laughs, a full body laugh that has tears collecting at the corner of her eyes. You try to scramble some semblance of dignity and scavenge this… situation. However that may be.

Before you can even act on anything, she collects herself and leans up to circle her arms around your neck. She rests her chin on your collar and smiles at you. “Why must I always fall for the dense and incredibly beautiful? I blame women like you for my incredibly opaque manner of flirting.”

“I- Um-” Amazing, you are as verbose as ever.

“Since I have apparently not given you the sufficient amount of signals, I will spell it out for you: Yes, Miss Maryam, I like you an incredible amount. I have been flirting with you for the past year, thank you for noticing.”

“Oh.” A magnificent continuation of your eloquence.

She smiles again -the kind of smile that turns your bones into soggy cardboard and your insides into warm soup and she knows _exactly_ how it affects you. You see a glint of mischief in her eyes.

You try to think of something to say, preferably something eloquent and suave. Being realistic though you would likely just end up awkwardly rambling something. You suppose that works just as well as she seems to still want to be with you despite that being a prominent part of your speech; especially when you’re around her.

True enough, you tentatively place your hands on her hips and try not to think about how slick with sweat they are. "Will you go on a date with me? A very proper one where I will try to woo you with my charm or intelligence or just basically anything that isn't my usual awkward mannerisms and you will be sufficiently impressed then afterwards I will walk you back to your place and ask for a kiss much like the scenes in those trashy Young Adult novels we hate-read rather periodically to the point that I am starting to develop a certain fondness for them."

She smiles wider at that and buries her face in the crook of your neck. "We live together, Kanaya."

"Oh. Shit."

"But I will acquiesce. I have waited almost a year, and what’s a few more days of waiting to finally have you." You feel her lips curling into a smile against your skin and you hope that your heart doesn't leap out of your skin any time soon. "However, I do wish to ask you a favor of my own."

You nod absently and, after realizing she probably didn’t see it, you answer softly. “It seems only fair.”

She leans back to look at you again. “Can you indulge me in a bit of pre-relationship cuddling tonight? I have been wondering how I could propose that to you for a couple of months without scaring you off.”

“That,” you mumble as you squeeze her hips and pull her infinitesimally closer, “I can eagerly agree to.”

* * *

\---anonymous commented on this thread---

Thank you for all your kind, encouraging, and slightly exasperated words; along with the abundant use of the phrase 'useless lesbian'. It is honestly a painfully apt description. However, as it is, it seems that my dear roommate has gotten frustrated over my ignorance and has taken matters into her own hands.

To summarize a series of rather pleasant events: I have a girlfriend now and she is extremely wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> kanaya is a fashion student and rose is a philosophy student and their college is based on my own college
> 
> well this was fun vibe w me over at my [tungla](https://chezforshire.tumblr.com)


End file.
